


Unexpected

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Angel had planned for tonight to be quiet and romantic. Alastor had planned to give him everything he wanted.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 765





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since ive posted anything on AO3 but i hope to be more active again 
> 
> As ive always been, im horrible with tagging and things so if i need to do more please let me know! Without further ado I hope you enjoy!

Angel bit at his bottom lip as he walked down the sidewalk with his long time 'flame' newly titled boyfriend. He glanced up at the red clad demon. Angel always felt so small standing next to him despite in fact being the taller of the two. Something about the sheer power he commanded. Something that always made him weak in the knees. He had worn one of his classier gowns on their date. A long dark red, strapless gown. It gave a moderate amount of definition to the one physical aspect he almost always caught the deer peering at. Everything else stayed decently covered save the occasional flash of thigh from the slit in his long skirt.

As he gazed up, he caught the other glancing down at him. A wide but soft grin across his lips. Lucifer in hell he was hot. Angel looked away and leaned more on their joined arms. 

" _ Mon ange,"  _ the french and cajun accent was thick and velvety in his ears. "Are you alright? You're shivering…" Alastor stopped his smile faltering into a more concerned look as he turned Angel to face him. Angel merely giggled. "Babe i'm fine. 'Sides how could I be cold when I'm standin' next to you hotness." He gave Al a quadruple finger gun and immediately regretting it. He bit his lip and turned away hoping to hide his embarrassment. He ran a hand through his thick blonde wig.

Angel jumped when he felt a long coat, his  _ boyfriends  _ coat drop onto his shoulders. 

"A-Al?!" The skinny bastard was laughing. He was trying to hide it behind a closed fist, but a quiet snicker was there.

"My darling Angel, you will never cease to entertain me." His smile melted Angels heart. He could die happy right there as he felt himself get pulled into a sweet, chaste peck. He followed Alastor all the way back to the hotel in a daze. He'd had a great day all in all. Hung out and went shopping with Cherri and Mol's. Actually got along with Vaggie when he was working with her and Charlie in the kitchen earlier. Hell, he even helped ol' sourpuss re organize and clean up the bar. After all that, he had a lovely mini spa day with nuggets getting their mani/pedi treatments done. They finished just in time for him to finish his makeup and hair for their date. Alastor had brought them to a pretty nice restaurant in the center of the city. Al had said they'd been buddies when they were alive. Angel didn't know if that made him feel better or more concerned about where their food had come from. He tried to not think about it as it was ome of the best meals he'd had alive or otherwise. Paired with wine and a handsome date. It had been perfect. 

Angel glanced back at his boyfriend. He had black dress shoes, pants, and suspenders on. His long red button up tucked into his pants, and sleeves rolled up. The bastard was skinny as all hell but the muscles he had were well toned. Angel was sure Al could bend him in half if he were only into that. Which led him to his current dilemma. Alastor had no interest, whatsoever, in sex. So how in the underworld was Angel supposed to spoil him. He was so used to just offering his body as a thank you for a good night. Alastor had told him the company was all he wanted from Angel, but he wanted to do more, he wanted to do right by Al. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Alastor stood in the doorway do his own room and cleared his throat.

"I uhm… I hope I didn't assume incorrectly but I had hoped you would spend the night here with me...if that's alright by you my Angel." He had the lightest of blushes on his cheeks as he regarded Angel. 

"Hunh? O-oh yeah. Shit babe sorry I uh… I was just a little distracted. He laughed and tried to hide his face a little under his wig. Angel leaned into the other to give him a sweet kiss before continuing in. Alastor kept his room clean everywhere except his desk and bookshelf. Although if Angel was being honest, he'd seen the radio tower too. Organized mess was the best term he had for it. Even Angel Dust the Slob of an Ex-Pornstar wanted to clean that desk and studio. Angel sat on the others bed as Alastor walked over to the old radio and turned it on. Soft jazz music started to fill the room. Suddenly Angel felt like he was home. Not home with his psycho father and whipped brother, no home with Molly and Mama sitting at the table helping her cook for his family on a sunday afternoon. 

He smiled as Alastor took his hand and pulled him up into his chest. They stayed standing in each other's embrace for a while. Just gently swaying to the music. This was it. Their relationship consists of hundreds of these sweet silent moments. He didn't have to be anyone or anything, and neither did Alastor. All they needed to be was each other. 

" _ Mon Ange. _ " Alastors voice broke him out of the trance again, but he stayed where he was curled in Al's arms resting his head on his shoulder. He responded with a hum of acknowledgement. "Darling, I could dance all night like this with you." He gently pulled away from Angel and pulled his hands up to his own lips, giving Angel the softest kiss to his knuckles. "Trust me. But I-... I uhm… well… I bought you something." Angel watched Alastor's face pepper with red. Whatever was going on, he was struggling to say it and it was adorable. Only Angel got to see this side of him.

"Really? What is it?" His excitement bubbled in his stomach as he bit his lip.

Al laughed, oh Lucifer did Angel love that laugh, " I put it in the bathroom it's something you need to try on. I will wait out here for you." Alastor took a deep breath and let their hands fall. Angel could feel his heart beating in his chest, what was the radio demon up to. "All right Al… Ill be right out!" He lifted up his long skirt so as not to trip on it as he almost literally bounced into the bathroom. 

As soon as the door closed, he took a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't have to look hard. The box was white and gold with a big rose pink bow on it. He knew where it was from instantly. His question now was why was Alastor's gift in a box from a big name lingerie company. It couldn't actually be lingerie. Angel loved his boyfriend but he was more than certain a shop like that would kill him. No, no, no this had to be a joke right? Right?! He pulled the bow and lifted the lid. It wasn't. 

Angel dropped to his knees, box in hand. Inside was some of the most beautiful lace he'd ever seen. It was a dark blood red with black accents. He pulled it out to fully inspect it. It was a body suit. The top half was mostly red with some gold frills right where it would meet with his cleavage. It even had some padding, damn this would make his chest look better than when they'd photoshop it on posters. The lace in the middle was sheer and would allow his pink skull pattern in his fur show through. He also noted the ribbons on the sides that he would be able to tighten like a corset. He paused when he got down to the bottom. The red had transitioned to a darker and darker color until finally at the bottom it was totally black with tiny gold bows on where his hips would be. Thats when Angel noticed something…

"These are… crotchless…" his mind was swimming. Not only had his boyfriend bought him high quality lingerie from his absolute favorite boutique, he had bought him  _ CROTCHLESS _ ones. Angel stood and turned to open the door.

Alastor was shirtless… well to be more correct, he was currently in the middle of taking his shirt off. Angel had opened his mouth to ask Alastor what was going on, but froze watching those muscles flex as they moved. Once the shirt was off, he watched the other fold the shirt before placing it in the laundry bin. Who did that? Apparently his boyfriend did. 

" _ Angel ya not s'posed to be peekin"  _

Angel slammed the bathroom door and leaned on it. He listened to the soft laughter from the otherside. Okay...okay. He knew Alastor was from Louisiana, but DAMN! He had never heard the creole accent slip off his tongue. Holy hell did that do things to him. Okay. This is what they were doing. With shaking knees Angel stood. Then he remembered. He still had on Alastors coat.

Alastor set about finishing his plans. He had to take a few deep breaths. He'd had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that no in general he was not interested in sex, but since he and Angel had been together for so long, and they shared other forms of intimacy, it was something he actually wanted to try. H would have been lying if he didn't say certain aspects of Angel's appearance or personality didn't  _ do things _ to him. He didn't necessarily  _ enjoy _ his very long, very embarrassing, conversation with Molly. He did however enjoy her comfort as he fought with inner demons over all of this.

He sighed to calm his nerves as he lit the last candle. He knew he could have used magic to light them, but lighting them one by one manually helped him steady himself. He thought of the way Angel laughed on their first 'date' sitting on the hotel rooftop together. He thought of how Angel danced on their second date when they found each other in a swing club. Angel lit a fire in him he thought he had long extinguished. That's why now. He wanted to give Angel everything he wanted. He turned when he heard A soft padding of bare spider feet on the floor. When he turned to fully face Angel, he froze like a deer in headlights.

\--- EXPLICIT STEAMY THINGS TO FOLLOW---

Angel was wearing his coat, the coat was large until it reached his fluff. The added volume hung out over the top button. He felt a fire flare in his existence. Angel looked ethereal in the candle light. The spider had removed his wig and presumably had on the "gift" under the radio hosts coat. He audibly swallowed past the dry patch in his throat.

"Oh Angel. You look…" he paused and took another deep breath to try and ground himself. "Why i'd say you look absolutely  _ delicious~"  _ he watched Angel shiver and bite his lip.

"Al, a-are you sure? I mean I don wanna be one ta assume but… this looks an awful lot like you're trying to set the mood for… well… y'know… screwing around? Thought that wasn't exactly you're thing." Angel padded up to Alastor who quickly surrounded his small frame in his arms. 

"Angel, darling. You're right. It's not something I go out of my way for. Nor have I had an interest in it. Oh, but with you… how shall I put this…" he grinned with an expression Angel had never before seen and it made his body quiver and ach. 

Angel actually squeaked as he fell backwards onto the bed. Al's hand hell heavy on his chest and undid the button holding the coat in place. He stared for a moment before leaning in and finishing his thought in Angel's ear. "When I look at you, I feel a hunger i've never felt before." Alastor leaned back to admire his lover. Angel splayed out on his bed. His own coat like a blanket under the others body. His chest a bright pink matching the light glow from his micro eyes under his regular eyes. Those larger eyes wide in shock watching the radio demon. He took this moment to slowly lower his hands onto the others body. He admired how the gentle embroidery followed with his lovers body shape. Even the ribbon on the side being just such a perfect contrast. His Angel was wrapped in his colors. He would be sure to tell Angel later that there was a second one in pink and white later. Tonight he wanted them to match. His own black and red suit to Angel in the bodysuit. His gaze lowered and noticed Angel was already twitching.

"A-Al...y-ya don gotta-ah! Hmmn." Angel's legs twitched as a finger gently rested on the tip of his cock. 

"So sensitive… what a beautiful reaction my love." The words almost coming out as a pur. Damn it had been so long since Angel had been even touched like this let alone fucked. He was even surprised himself by how much he responded to such a simple touch.

"I suspect tonight-" he paused as he trailed the finger down his lovers cock. "It will be hard to not get carried away…" He locked eyes with Angel, glowing red meeting glowing pink. 

They were both shaking with anticipation tension in the air pulled. Something felt ready to snap. Everything went quiet.

"Alastor…" tears threatened at Angel's eyes. "I… I love you." 

Those sweet words made the radio demons eyes shoot wide. He was on top of Angel in seconds, holding him and kissing him as if his life depended on it. Angel threw a set of arms around his loves neck. The second set gripping around Alastor's back and shoulder. Angel pressed his body hard against Alastor. A gasp escaped him as he felt something hard pressing against him. He had aroused Alastor. He had achieved that. He looked for the others face. Alastor had closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. His face flushed as his body rolled against the others. Alastor was losing himself to the feeling of being pressed against the person he cared the most about. Angel kissed him again, and again, and again. Whispering I love yous over and over.

Angel had given Alastor everything he never knew he had even wanted. He was gifted friendships, family, a home, and now love. He pulled Angel close and held their bodies together. His breathing ragged and shallow. He had a wicked grin as he slid a hand down to pull one of Angel's legs up and against his chest. The aforementioned hand slipping back down to find Angel soaked. He collected some of the natural lubricant on his fingers and rubbed around his entrance. Suddenly feeling extremely grateful for all the harlequin novels Molly had lent him to prepare for this night. 

He must have been doing well as Angel rolled his head and eyes back and ripped a moan out from his chest. "Oh FUCK! Alastor. Oh my god… ive been waiting forever for this please. Oh my god." Angel was letting profanities slip freely from his tongue as Alastor slipped a second finger in and curled as his "instruction guides" had suggested. He was well aware of his own growing arousal, but did find he was more tuned in onto Angel. Maybe that was how this would work in the future. He smiled knowing that he wouldn't mind doing this again if it meant watching Angel be unraveled by him. 

Alastor slipped in a third finger, not sure he needed to but it was always better to be safe. As he did so he managed to catch Angel's gaze. His pupils were blown wide as he watched the other. He was biting his lips hard trying to not moan louder. Right as the radio demon thought about giving his lover a kiss he watched Angel's mouth open in a silent scream. He rolled his finger in the same way he had just done and watched the spider jolt his upper set of hands into the pillow and sheet by his head. Alastor was sure he heard tearing but didn't care. He was beginning to get impatient as he watched the other roll their hips, trying to get more. 

"A-a-al… p-plea-ase… fuck me…" Angels request caught him off guard. He laughed a bit. "I was getting there. I'm sorry if im taking too long my dear. I-i was rather distracted." 

Angel knew he was stuttering, it happened during particularly good fucks. But hearing cool, calm, collected Alastor stutter… oh that was all Angel needed. "H-hey baby…'member what you said bout getting carried away?..." when Alastor starred in confusion Angel laughed. "My turn." Angel pulled Alastor back fully on top of him, them with the distraction of making out, he flipped them. Angel giggled when he heard a groan from Alastor. He noticed the other had brought his hand up to muffle it some. 

"Oh? Did you like that?" Angel realized it was the friction of flipping and landing dick to dick that caused Al to moan. "I can…" Angel rolled his hips slowly giving Alastor all the juicy friction he could want. "-do it again…" he was gasping and felt the wind get blown fully out of his lungs when he had blood red eyes gazing at him with pure lust. He mouthed the word oh before inhaling a scream as the other bucked his hims hard up into him. He was certain the front of Al's dress pants were coated in his precum. 

" _ Ange _ this is my treat to you… though I suppose if this is how you want it…" Alastor took this chance to slip a hand down and free himself. He watched Angel's eyes go wide. He muttered something, presumably in italian before looking at Alastor. The red demon lined himself up with Angel and revelled in the others high pitch whine as he slowly lowered himself onto Alastor. Alastor had thrown his own head back. There were so many sensations. Angel's breathing, his tightness. Every shiver, every gasp, every little thing had Alastor right on edge. Angel had mumbled something but he didn't quite catch it. 

"Hmm?" He mumbled and groaned as he felt himself throb, causing Angel to twitch.

"Ti amo…" he had tears in his closed eyes. Alastor smiled and sat up. He pulled Angel tight into his arms. "Je t'aime mon ange." He kissed his cheek and gently rolled his hips into Angel. Angel's breath hitched and he wrapped his two sets of arms and legs around Alastor. They both allowed a natural rhythm build between them. It started out ragged and a bit off, but once they both adjusted, it was perfect. Angel used Alastors shoulders to lift himself while Alastor gripped hard at his spiders hips. He thrust up as the other dropped down. As it grew rougher and more desperate, the bed began to creak under them.

"F-fuck Al. G-gonna come." Angel was barely an audible gasp. Alastor had lost himself in the heat around them. 

"Viens pour moi mon Ange." Alastor whispered. He gave Angel a couple more drops before gripping his hips and lifting the other himself. Angel gripped Al's hair as he felt claws grip and felt his body be slammed down harder than ever before onto his lovers cock. He felt himself fill with a bright white light. He had no idea if sound made it out of his lungs or not. He only knew that he felt more complete than he had ever felt in any existence. Alastor pulled Angel to him and opened his mouth. No sound actually came out but he didnt care. He held Angel tighter and tighter as their bodies moved on their own, riding out the final waves of orgasm. He silently vowed to himself to never leave Angel's side. 

\----- END SMUT -----

once they both came back to consciousness, Alastor eased Angel off of his lap and gently laid him in the bed. He wasn't asleep but he was certainly not on this plane of existence. He watched Angel lazily roll over and curl on top of Alastor's long forgotten coat. "S-smelly deer…" he muttered. Alastor laughed again at the scene before going to get what was needed to clean up. He washed what he could off the bed and ended up changing the comforter. Changed Angel into some pajamas he'd left ages ago and then changed into some shorts himself. As he went to lay down with Angel, he realized the other was awake and back with him. 

"Feeling better darling?" He chuckled at himself. The other proceed to stare at him with widened eyes as a pink flush crossed his cheeks. 

"Shaddup." Was all Angel managed before making four cute grabby hands at him. Alastor lifted the comforter and snuggled up with his boyfriend. Both giggled and cuddled happily for a while. As the night calmed down and a quiet air settled over them, a small sound came from the spider.

"Al, what we just did… what would you call that…" Alastor stared at the spider, surprised he could speak so softly. 

"Why Angel… I…" he paused. What would he call that. It was far more intimate than any of those novels wrote it. It felt just more. "Angel my darling… i think… i think thats what they call making love…" he blushed at his own words. Angel raised his eyes from his position below Alastor on the bed. "Yeah… me too… so that's what making love feels like…" he smiled and giggled to himself as he cuddled into his deer. Alastor held on thi him with a much smaller than normal, sweet smile. One meant for him and only him. 

_ I love you Angel _

_ I love you too Alastor. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sonthis was written on a whim for my boyfriend. Im gonna send him on a goose chase and see how long it takes him to find it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed my SUPER self indulgent fic!!!
> 
> Maybe ill post moooooore


End file.
